Diamentogłowy
Tomasz Jarosz / Mikołaj Klimek Sławomir Holland |debiut = Jak to się wszystko zaczęło }} Diamentogłowy to kosmita z próbki DNA Petrosapiena z planety Petropia. Wygląd Ben 10 jest krystaliczno-krzemową formą życia, które tworzą trwałe, turkusowe kryształy. Całe jego ciało składa się z tego minerału, a na plecach widnieje sześć kolców. Nosi strój zakrywający nogi i klatkę piersiową, który jest podzielony na dwie części - czarną i białą. Na lewej piersi ma czarną łatę, na której znajduję się symbol Omnitrixa. Bena 10.000 jest wyższy i ma bardziej zaostrzone kolce. Jego strój składa się z białych spodni i czarnych butów oraz spodni. Omnitrix znajduje się w centralnej części klatki piersiowej. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ma tułów i kawałek głowy stworzony z minerału tworzącego ciało Chromatona. Krystaliczne ciało stało się jaśniejsze, a na piersi wyrosły dwa małe kolce. Symbol Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa znajduje się na klatce piersiowej. Ben 10: Omniverse posiada większe mięśnie, jednak nogi są chudsze, a kolce na klatce piersiowej znikły. Nosi zielono czarną bluzkę i czarne spodnie z zielonymi podeszwami. Dodatkowo posiada zielono-biały pas, na który widnieje symbol Omnitrixa. znacznie się nie zmienił od oryginalnej serii, jednak jego kryształy są jaśniejsze. Symbol Omnitrixa znajduje się na lewej piersi, pod którą nie ma już łatki. Umiejętności thumb|Diamentogłowy strzela odłamkami diamentów Diamentogłowy jest w stanie manipulować strukturę atomową i krystaliczną, co pozwala mu na generowanie z rąk i innych części ciała bronie z kryształu. Może tworzyć tarcze, żeby się bronić i strzelać nieograniczoną ilością kryształów. Ponadto potrafi załamywać promienie. Jest też wystarczająco silny, by podnosić duże obiekty. Diamentogłowy może lewitować na trzech filarach kryształowych. Moc, którą ma po Chromatonie, to pochłanianie i przekierowywanie energii. Potrafi też się regenerować. Wady thumb|Diamentogłowy niszczony wibracjami dźwiękowymiDiamentogłowy może zostać zniszczony przez ataki dźwiękowe i wibracje, ponieważ gdy ataki są ciągłe, nie może skupić się na regeneracji. Jest bezsilny w konfrontacji z mistrzami sonokinezy i pneumokinezy. Dwa długie kawałki diamentów na jego plecach mogą go uwięzić wbijając się w jakąś powierzchnię. Historia Ben 10 *Diamentogłowy zadebiutował w odcinku "Jak to się wszystko zaczęło", gdzie walczył z robotem. *W odcinku "Pościg" pojawił się dwukrotnie. *W odcinku "Sekrety" pojawił się trzy razy. *W odcinku "Wielki kleszcz" próbował pokonać tytułowego kleszcza. *W odcinku "Wrobiony" walczył z Kevinem. *W odcinku "Dawne urazy" pojawił się poza ekranem. *W odcinku "Kevin i Vilgax", Diamentogłowy pojawił się cztery razy. *W odcinku "Ben 10.000" został użyty w przyszłości przez Bena 10.000. *W odcinku "Nocny obłęd" został zahipnotyzowany. *W odcinku "Z obcą twarzą", Ben przypadkowo się w niego zamienił. *Pojawił się również w odcinkach "Kosmiczna mumia", "Cyber kopie" i "Gość". *W odcinku "Idealny dzień" pojawił się we śnie Bena. *W odcinku "Moje wielkie kosmiczne wesele" walczył z Linopanem. *W odcinku "Ken 10" został użyty w alternatywnej linii czasu. *W odcinku "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 1" walczył z Minus 10. *W odcinku "Do widzenia i nie ma czego żałować" został użyty przez Bena z alternatywnej linii czasu. *Diamentogłowy pojawił się również w filmach "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", "Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem" i "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów". Ben 10: Obca Potęga *W odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2" pokonał Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Jednoręki", Julia zmieniła Bena w Diamentogłowego. *W odcinku "Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie" pojawił się ponownie. *W odcinku "Powrót Czarodziejki", Ben przypadkowo się w niego zamienił. *W odcinku "Tajemnica Chromatona" został użyty dwukrotnie. *W odcinku "Zemsta" pojawił się ponownie. *W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 1" został użyty przez Albedo. *W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 2" został użyty przez Bioidy. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *W odcinku "Szkolenie" powrócił do "Ultimate Alien". *W odcinku "Ben 10.000 powraca" został dwukrotnie użyty przez Bena 10.000. *W odcinku "Największe poświęcenie" walczył z czującymi ostatecznymi wersjami. *W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13" został użyty przez Gwen. *W odcinku "Miejsce dla dwojga" został użyty do walki z Darkstarem i Hope. *W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów" pojawił się we śnie Albeda. *W specjalnym odcinku "Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów", Diamentogłowy walczył z Rexem. Ben 10: Omniverse *W odcinku "Helisa zguby", 11-letni Diamentogłowy pokonał Malware'a. *W odcinku "Mrowisko", Diamentogłowy walczył z Grzmotorobakiem. *W odcinku "Na rybach", Diamentogłowy pokonał kapitana Korka. *W odcinku "Promień zdziecinnienia", 11-letni Diamentogłowy pojawił się w retrospekcji. *W odcinku "Znowu Ben" pojawił się dwa razy, walcząc z Eonem i szukając Chrononawigatora. *W odcinku "Kacz" przetransportował Gwarkogłaza do statku Kacza Kolesiaka. *W odcinku "Promień transmutacji", 11-letni Diamentogłowy walczył z robotami Hydraulików. *W odcinku "Za potęgę mózgu", Diamentogłowy został pokonany przez Negatywnego Ostatecznego Gigantozaura. *W odcinku "Kolekcja", Diamentogłowy ratuje kierowcę ciężarówki z paliwem, przed wybuchem. *W odcinku "And Then There Was Ben", Diamentogłowy wraz z Kulopłotem, Elektro Yetim, Atomic-X i dobrym Benem pokonał Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51", Diamentogłowy wraz z Luhley pokonali Grzmotowieprza i ponownie wsadzili go do aresztu. *W odcinku "Clyde Five", Diamentogłowy próbował minimalizować uszkodzenia i zagrożenie tworzone przez Clyde'a. *W odcinku "The Ballad of Mr. Baumann", 11-letni Diamentogłowy pokonał Vulkanusa i doprowadził do utraty większości jego ciała. *W odcinku "Stuck On You", DNA Diamentogłowego zostało użyte przez Skurda na Gigantozaurze. *W odcinku "Secret of Dos Santos", DNA Diamentogłowego zostało użyte przez Skurda na Szybciorze. *W odcinku "Third Time's a Charm", DNA Diamentogłowego zostało użyte przez Skurda na Megaszponie. *W odcinku "Malgax Attacks", Diamentogłowy został pokonany przez Vilgaxa w ciele Malware. Jego DNA zostało użyte przez Skurda do obrony przed wiertłem, a także na Gravattacku. *W odcinku "The End of an Era", DNA Diamentogłowego zostało użyte przez Skurda na Fangampirze. Występy Ben 10 *Jak to się wszystko zaczęło (debiut) *Pościg (x2) *Sekrety (x3) *Wielki kleszcz *Wrobiony *Dawne urazy (poza ekranem) *Kevin i Vilgax (x4) *Ben 10.000 (alternatywna linia czasu) *Nocny obłęd (pod hipnozą, poza ekranem) *Z obcą twarzą (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Szybcior) *Kosmiczna mumia *Cyber kopie *Gość *Idealny dzień (sen) *Moje wielkie kosmiczne wesele *Ken 10 (alternatywna linia czasu) *Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 1 *Do widzenia i nie ma czego żałować (alternatywna linia czasu) *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa *Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem *Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów *Grunt to czujność Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Jednoręki *Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie *Powrót Czarodziejki (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Gigantozaur) *Tajemnica Chromatona (x2) *Zemsta *Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 (użyty przez Albedo) *Ostateczna bitwa: część 2 (użyty przez Bioidy) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Szkolenie (pierwsze ponowne pojawianie) *Ben 10.000 powraca (użyty przez Bena 10.000) (x2) *Największe poświęcenie *Inspektor numer 13 (użyty przez Gwen) *Miejsce dla dwojga *Noc żywych koszmarów (sen) *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów Ben 10: Omniverse *Helisa zguby (pierwsze ponowne pojawianie; 11-letni) *Mrowisko *Na rybach *Promień zdziecinnienia (11-letni) *Znowu Ben (x2) *Kacz *Promień transmutacji (11-letni) *Za potęgę mózgu *Kolekcja *And Then There Was Ben *Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 *Clyde Five *The Ballad of Mr. Baumann (11-letni) *Stuck On You (Skurd) *Secret of Dos Santos (Skurd) *Third Time's a Charm (Skurd) *Malgax Attacks (Ben; x2 Skurd) *The End of an Era (Skurd) Ciekawostki *Diamentogłowy jest odporny na strzały Eona, ponieważ jest z kryształów, a kryształ się nie starzeje. *Diamentogłowy jest wykonany z kryształu podobnego do tajdenitu. *Nazwa "Diamentogłowy" została nadana przez Maxa w odcinku "Jak to się wszystko zaczęło". Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów